miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miitopia Maker!
Miitopia Maker! is a fanon game created by Jewelraffe. Miitopia Maker is similar to Mario Maker in that players can create their own mini Miitopia region for players to play. The interface is similar to Mario Maker, except that the view is the same as it would appear ingame, with the editing canvas being the screen of the Switch. An average-length Level is split into 20ths, with events being put in these slices. Starting The start menu contains the options 'Play Adventure' and 'Make Adventure'. When Make Adventure is pressed, the player is given a list of available sizes for their adventure; * Mini, consisting of 1 level. * Small, consisting of 3 levels. * Normal, consisting of 5 levels. * Large, consisting of 10 levels. * Giant, consisting of 15 levels. * Colossal, consisting of 20 levels. Makers Each Maker has its own icon on the top of the canvas. The Makers can be switched by tapping their icon. Level Maker=The Level Maker is where explored levels are made. Each level has some settings which can be tweaked; |-|Battle Maker=This Maker is accessed by tapping on a node and selecting the enemy icon. The Battle Maker will show the battle stage, where enemies can be placed. The enemy list can show enemies either by their names or by their mugshot; like Mario Maker, they are dragged onto the stage. The max enemy count is dependant on the enemy size, ranging from 8 (small Jellies) to just 1 (Darker Lord/Dark Sun) Mii Bosses will use a random Mii; in the Maker, they use the default male Mii's face. |-|Region Maker=Regions are simple maps which can use the theme of any of the canon 9 regions. The nodes are placed on a grid (which isn't visible when playing) and each one represents a level. Paths can be drawn on using a tool called the Path Pen. Paths can only link two stages. When drawn, the paths are Open. Tapping on a drawn path brings up a mini option menu to decide the type; Open and Closed. Closed paths must be unlocked by clearing the stage the path emerges from and there is a checkbox labelled 'Invisible' which will visually hide the path. |-|Quest Maker=Quests are created from another tab and are simple forms. A list lists the quests (the max number is equal to the size of the adventure). Inside each quest, it's a form where options are selected visually. The NPC type, quest type and reward can all be picked; Selecting the special NPCs will set the quest to that type. * NPCs: ** Any class ** Quiz Master ** Youngest Fab Fairy ** Postmii ** Worried Explorer. * Quest Types: ** Adventure - Travel with the Mii to defeat the boss. ** Errand - Deliver a gift to a Mii on the map. ** Rescue - Defeat the boss that has the client's friend's face. ** Dessert Hunt (Youngest FF only) ** Post Deliver (Postmii only) ** Treasure Hunt (Worried Explorer only) ** Quiz Battle (Quizmaster only) * Rewards: ** Gold - 1-50,000 Gold ** Up to 3 of any Grub Category:Games Category:Jewelraffe Category:Miitopia Maker!